Chroma
' ' This page is only for Chroma frogs found in the "old game", before the 3.0 update! If you wanna visit the new Chroma Chart click here: link Chroma is a pattern color added in the 1.0.2 update. There is only one award it is needed for, #69 Breed Expert, but Chroma frogs are also very popular for their colourful appearance. Chroma frogs are unique in that the Pattern Color changes in a rainbow array. It is the only genetic attribute to have a dynamic colour. It is similar to the Glass mutation in that it is only found in rare breeding types. Of course, breeding a Chroma frog with another can also produce Chroma frogs. Note that Chroma is the secondary trait, so it is possible to have an X Chroma frog, but not a Chroma X frog. Also note that because Glass is a primary trait, it is possible to breed a Glass Chroma frog once you have those traits in the parent frogs. Chroma frogs are not hard to find when breeding any frogs from the list below together. It should be noted, however, that the listed parents are not guaranteed produce Chroma offspring. The best method for obtaining Chroma frogs is to view the possible offspring from the breeding screen as it will be visible there. It is also possible to obtain Chroma Frogs by winning races. Hey frog-lovers, Over the last days I tried to bring some order into the chaos of the original list (as I did with the chart for the Glass frogs - a real Sisyphean task). First of all I added the frogs' Levels to this list, and (besides the sorting function) I tried to give this list something like a Basic Sorting (as in the chart for the Glass frogs). So here's a little explanation to understand the sorting, in case that some of you want to add a new pairing: Pairings are primarily classified according to their LEVEL, f.e. 1+1, 1+2, 1+3... - ...2+1, 2+2, 2+3... and so on. All frogs of the same Level are sorted by their race, position and primary color, as in the Froggydex. (means that Crustalli comes before Velatus and Golden comes before Black, f.e.) Level 1: ANURA + Anura (Lv.1), Anura + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Anura + Velatus (Lv.2-2), Anura + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... Level 2 -1: CRUSTALLI + Anura (Lv.1), Crustalli + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Crustalli + Velatus (Lv.2-2)... + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... Level 2 -2: VELATUS + Anura (Lv.1), Velatus + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Velatus + Velatus (Lv.2-2)... + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... If there are multiple pairings with same races as parents, then the frogs are sorted by the primary color of Parent 1, as in the Froggydex, f.e.: Golden Pruni ANURA + Black Albeo VELATUS and Olive Bruna ANURA + Olive Albeo VELATUS ...means: Anura = Anura, Velatus = Velatus, but Golden comes before Olive. Given that (now) a pairing has same races as parents and the primary color for Parent 1 exists several times, then the pair is sorted by the primary color of Parent 2: f.e.: WHITE Callaina Crustalli + Aqua Albeo Crustalli and WHITE Aurum Crustalli + Purple Bruna Crustalli ...means: Crustalli = Crustalli, White = White, but Aqua comes before Purple. Given that a pairing has same races as parents and both (or all) parents/races have the same primary color, then the pair is sorted by the secondary color of Parent 1: f.e.: PURPLE Carota ROBORIS + VIOLET Albeo ANURA and PURPLE Albeo ROBORIS + VIOLET Aurum ANURA ...means: Purple Roboris = Purple Roboris and Violet Anura = Violet Anura, but'' Carota'' comes before Albeo. Sort order in short: 1. Level/race of Parent 1 2. Level/race of Parent 2, 3. Primary color of Parent 1, 4. Primary color of Parent 2, 5. Secondary color of Parent 1, 6. Secondary colort of Parent 2. Greetings, Thomas aka OnkelOhio (talk) 15:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Chroma Chart With the new Beta 3.0 update (September 2017) it is so that EVERY breeding pair has a rare chance to give you a Chroma (or Glass) frog, which makes both of the old Charts pretty much redundant. We will keep them in this wikia as a reference work for players who still play the older version of the game. (...and because it was an extreme effort to collect and sort them all) Breeding combinations of frogs that will result in the Chroma design color (without having the Chroma trait expressed physically) are ever being discovered. They are as follows: Category:Pattern Colour Category:Chroma